


YukiLisa Collection

by Lionel_Hoshi_03



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Minor Angst, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not enough for a teen tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionel_Hoshi_03/pseuds/Lionel_Hoshi_03
Summary: A collection of 40+ YukiLisa one-shots. Ever seen that KotoUmi image set collection? This is the fanfiction version. This should all be done within 40 or so days but note that a KasuAri and SayoTsugu collection will also be released.Edit: lol should be but whew dodging these 18+ prompts2nd Edit: You guys might be wondering what happened to the other 15 chapters, and I'm gonna be straightforward and say they're very NSFW and I didn't notice that when I originally counted at 3 AM. I don't want to bump the rating so I'm leaving it like this.





	1. Kissing

Yukina leans back against the couch and stretches her back, cringing at the multiple loud pops that trace along her spine.

“Yukina… That sounds really bad. You should take a break!” Lisa must've trotted over some time ago and now peers over Yukina's right. Though her face is angled towards Yukina, her eyes intently scan the unfinished composition displayed on the dimming laptop.

"I'm fine. I'm almost done anyway. I'll take a break after." Really, it won't take too long. Thanks to Sayo and Rinko from the day before, all the tracks have fallen in place. Maybe some tune-ups here and effects will hold Yukina up for a few more minutes than expected but otherwise, it's pointless to stop there. She voices as much but Lisa huffs.

"Have you finished the lyrics?"

Ah…

Yukina opens and closes her mouth a few times in attempts to reply. With Lisa's stare hot on her, though, there's no lie that can slip past at this point. "No... No, I haven't."

"Yu. Ki. Na!" The scent of fresh cookies and the weight of Lisa's body takes hold of Yukina as Lisa tackles her into a tight hug.

"Lisa, Lisa, wait!"

Some pecks on the cheek later, Yukina sighs. She's defeated. So she smiles, just a little, and humors her girlfriend with slow, light rubs on the back. All the stress melts away with Lisa's warmth so close. It's...nice.

"Lisa."

"Hm?" Lisa stirs in Yukina's arms, tucking her head into the crook of Yukina's neck.

"Could you look at me?"

“Mm.” After some reluctant shuffling, Lisa’s eyes trail up and widen when Yukina lurches forward to capture Lisa’s lips in a swift kiss. The taste of strawberry candy lingers on Lisa’s tongue. She lifts her head up to properly face Yukina and her ever-so-slightly flushed face. Her expression does all the asking for her.

Yukina chuckles. “Thank you, Lisa.”

“Uh… Yeah! No problem!”


	2. Making Eye Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay

Lisa never took it to account before why. Why does she adore Yukina? Well, who knows? Maybe it's because they've known each other for so long now. Maybe it's a bit of guilt for not being what Yukina needed during the most pivotal point of her life. Though those don't sound quite right.

As Lisa steps up with Roselia close to the flashing stage that calls for them, she glances over at Yukina. The brightly flashing lights illuminating Yukina's form at the forefront and her strong, sure movements to position are simply mesmerizing but neither compares to the look in Yukina's eyes when their gazes lock.

Fire. Starlight. A lightning strike. Yukina's lips part and form Lisa's name but she can't quite hear it over the banging of the drums and her own hammering heart playing in tune. The lights crackle and flare up as Yukina breaks into a warm smile. Her entire being shimmers in the glow of the music's finale. Lisa sucks in a breath, pulling her bass close.

Without knowing why, Yukina is all Lisa performs for.


	3. Awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, Lisa. You're gay

So maybe it wasn’t the best idea in the world to indulge in Yukina during their live. Just a little, Lisa thought at the time, but it ended up lasting half the set. No one really pays that much attention to the bassist though. Surely it’s fine?

Roselia steps off the stage, passes the next band, and manages to reach the dressing room in a tense silence. If this were one of their first lives, Lisa would’ve naively thought that she’s scot-free. And how wrong she would be. Because once that door shut, Sayo turned right around and met Lisa’s wide eyes.

“Imai-san.”

Rinko and Ako glance at each other, taking Sayo’s tone as a cue to scamper away. Yukina doesn’t quite take the hint, however, and only raises a brow at the development. The depth of the pang in Lisa’s heart for Yukina just doesn’t compare to Yukina’s density, does it?

“Oh, Sayo!” Lisa sits down on the leather couch next to her bass’s case and beams up at her bandmate. “Good work tonight!”

“Yes. While I do not wish to pry, try not to let your ogling distract from the performance next time.”

Lisa briefly glances in Yukina’s direction and her heart, once pounding, comes to a complete stop. Yukina actually looks like she GETS what Sayo is implying. It’s amazing and maybe at another time Lisa will freely gush about how utterly cute a baffled Yukina looks but not now. 

“Oh, ahaha, did you, um, did you see that, Sayo?”

For a second, it seems like Sayo opens her mouth to retort but she shuts it and begins to leave. “Perhaps.”

When the door shuts, Lisa drags her gaze over to Yukina once more. She fidgets in her seat, ready to explain herself in whatever way Yukina asks. Lives are crucial to Yukina’s dream, after all. She probably has at least something to say about this. Some reprimanding is inevitable or maybe she’ll just remind Lisa what’s at stake. Only, Yukina doesn’t do that at all.

“So. You were staring. Did you want me?”


	4. Interfering with Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no. Yukina is too gay to function. (Lisa too but we all know that already)

Yukina finds it a bit of a challenge when it comes to keeping her hands to herself sometimes. Lisa is beautiful and not even Yukina can deny that. The way Lisa's hair shines in the fading daylight streaming from the windows and the gleam in her eyes when she pulls off a good run on the bass is just...adorable. Absolutely. Yukina can feel her heart swell with love just watching Lisa look over music sheets they both worked so hard to finish. 

Admittedly, it was Yukina who suggested they stay in Lisa's room to check over discrepancies in the bass line before moving on with their new song, but Lisa keeps pulling Yukina's eye away from the music and onto her face. Lisa even curls her goddamn lips into a slight smile as though she knows what she's doing to Yukina right now. There's nothing getting done on Yukina's end and the gaping hole of guilt is about to swallow her up. So really, it's partially Lisa's fault for this. 

Yukina slips off the chair and crawls onto Lisa's bed, positioning herself just behind her target. 

"Y-Yukina?" Lisa stammers upon seeing Yukina above her.

"Don't mind me." Yukina lays on her stomach with a sigh. Her arms wrap around Lisa's shoulders and settle into the new warmth. The smell of freshly baked cookies and sweet shampoo assaults Yukina's smell as she nuzzles into fluffy caramel hair. 

Lisa whimpers out an embarrassed noise, probably crumpling the music sheets in her hands by the sound of it. "I... Yukina! I can't... ah..."

"Should I stop then?"

"N-no. Excuse me..."

After a while, Yukina props her head onto Lisa's shoulder, only mildly interested in what Lisa is marking on the sheets. Lisa definitely crumped them earlier. Yukina takes a swift glance and smiles when she notices the blush Lisa sports. Yeah. Her girlfriend is just the cutest.


	5. Unable to Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't Leave Me, Lisa. Seon's vision when she first saw the event banner

Yukina never really thought the day would come. She always took Lisa for granted, after all. She knew better though. She just didn't want to think about it. No, the thought would've been far too painful, even as a late night trail in the darkness of last minute tweaks to the music that tied her. She loved Lisa. So much so that she ran away from this issue for as long as she could.

And now that Lisa gave her a teary look, face glowing in the setting sun and bright green eyes swimming in pain, Yukina couldn't face it. She wanted to focus on anything but the train doors soon to close. Not even Lisa's beauty could distract her from that, it seemed, because she only cried that much harder. 

Their goodbyes had already been said. They'd repeated it over and over until they reached the station then once more when the train finally arrived. Yukina had clenched her fists, loosened her jaw, blinked back what she could, but she still cried. Her love was leaving and she couldn't even squeak out what she needed to say. 

In the end, Lisa was the one to plant a gentle kiss over Yukina's eyes. Her smile didn't quite meet her eyes when she whispered goodbye. Of course it didn't. Lisa's tears were soaking the red muffler she was wearing over her coat. She couldn't fake being cheerful anymore, and just a little, it broke Yukina's heart. 

"Wait for me."

By the time that had been said - the only phrase since their farewells - the train's doors were shut. Yukina gazed on minutes after departure. The train was far from sight but the image of it and Lisa staring at her, begging to be told to stay, was ingrained in Yukina's mind. If she shut her eyes tight enough, Lisa was still there.

It took only a moment and Yukina couldn't wait to be engulfed in Lisa's presence again.


	6. Kiss on the Cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God these are so short. I wrote this while trying not to pass out whoops

Yukina isn't much of an early riser. It's no surprise, really. She has the bad habit of staying up too late and waking up in the afternoon because of that. Waking up at sunrise with Lisa snoozing at Yukina's side is something very new. It's not a bad thing. Yukina stretches as much as she can without waking her girlfriend before settling back into the warm embrace. 

It's so quiet in the morning. Aside from Lisa's soft snoring and the occasional bird, the world is still dead under the sleepy sun. Yukina's eyes refuse to remain closed so she keeps them fixated on Lisa's face. A small chuckle threatens at Yukina's throat at the terrible bedhead Lisa has. Cute. Really, really cute. 

Some sirens sound in the distance, bringing a grunt from Lisa who shuffles further into the sunlight streaming in. Soft silver meets gold.

"Yukina...?" Lisa yawns. "Good morning."

"Mm." Yukina presses a light kiss on Lisa's cheek. "Good morning."


	7. Smothering with Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, gay?

Lisa inhales the clear air, so different from that of the bustling city. It's the smell of home to her regardless of how long she stayed elsewhere. Nothing can possibly compare to the place she grew up in. Well...unless Yukina is there. Lisa creeps away from her house and towards Yukina's upon thinking that. A swift glance towards the balcony proves that even with it already being noon, Yukina must still be dead asleep with the curtains closed. 

There shouldn't be too much harm in visiting now. Lisa's steps are slow as she approaches the front door and knocks. Even though she's the one visiting, it doesn't quite stop her stomach from doing flips when Yukina's father answers. 

"Lisa?"

"It's me." Lisa giggles, not quite meeting the man's eyes. "May I go up to see Yukina?"

"Of course. She might still be sleeping. She'll be happy to see you."

Lisa bows in thanks when she enters and removes her shoes. The door shuts behind her, clicking softly.

"Let her know that lunch is waiting for her." Yukina's father crosses the living room, taking his previous seat at the table beside the stairs that Lisa rushes to ascend. Lisa gives him some form of vague reassurance that she'll mention it then disappears into the upstairs corridor. 

A deep breath. Two. Yukina's door cracks open, revealing a dimly lit room in disarray. Or at least, as much disarray as Yukina can manage. Music sheets are scattered across her desk and there's somehow a guitar and a laptop lying about the ground. Yukina herself is splayed on the bed, cat pillow tightly held in her arms.

Lisa sits beside Yukina and taps her cheek lightly. Yukina must've been exhausted to have just fallen asleep like this. She's normally not so careless. 

"Mm...? Lisa?" 

"I'm home, Yukina." 

Half-lidded eyes widen as Yukina takes in the sight of Lisa in her room. Not a second passes before Lisa feels herself being pulled into a tight hug. 

"Welcome home."

Lisa hums, closing her eyes to revel in the rare occasion. She pulls back eventually and kisses Yukina's cheek. 

"I missed you."

"Mm. How was school?" Yukina mumbles into Lisa's shoulder, nuzzling in the crook of her neck. Her heart rate falls slowly as they talk. Lisa feels it in how closely Yukina had embraced her. 

It's only when Lisa's sure Yukina has fallen back asleep does she press a flurry of soft pecks on Yukina's forehead, cheek, and lips. She lays Yukina back down onto the bed and settles next to her. 

"Mm. I'm home."


	8. Can I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do they get nothing done in Lisa's room? Well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't want to have to add a mature rating to this so I had to pray this would work out enough. I think I'll be doing that for some of these. I might change that in the KasuAri or SayoTsugu versions though.

"What in the world am I doing?" Yukina mumbles into Lisa's shoulder. She clutches harder onto the fabric of Lisa's sweater, only barely lifting it up. 

A chuckle arises from Lisa as she pulls Yukina up from her bed onto her lap. "Let me."

Yukina huffs and buries herself further into Lisa who busies herself with worrying at the fabric of Yukina's shirt. It's always in Lisa's room that they get literally nothing done, huh? Yukina pouts at the thought.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Lisa says. 

"I do want to." 

"You're sure?"

"Mhm."

There's no way for Yukina to see Lisa's expression but she would expect to see a bright smile. She pulls back just enough for her clothes to come off, expecting immediate action. When the pause gets too long, she finally meets Lisa's hesitant gaze.

"What's wrong?"

Lisa shakes her hand. slipping her hand under the fabric of Yukina's shirt. "It's nothing... Can I?"

A blink. Two. Then a melting expression. "Of course."


	9. Hand Unheld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerves.

Their first live outside of high school. The first live that they'll have as college students. Adults. The expectations have piled up over the years, and though Lisa would like to say she's used to the pressure, she still finds herself seeking out something to fiddle with. Anything so that she doesn't just worry at her outfit until she's torn it open will work.

Over the course of high school, Lisa normally finds herself making conversation with Roselia or the backstage staff. Problem one is she already tried and while, yes, it's so very lively in the dressing room among all those people, Lisa can't seem to attach herself anywhere. The conversations including Ako's yelling seem to drown themselves out into white noise.

In a way, this is good - having the time to herself so she can get her nerves in check. But Lisa just doesn't work that way and it's frustrating. Well, it has to be for both her and Yukina who's been kind enough for other times like this to hold Lisa's hand until they went on stage. That's fine. They're girlfriends. Still, the fact doesn't quite reach the tiny voice in Lisa that only wants to die in a hole and never bother Yukina again. Lisa sympathizes just this once as she gazes longingly at the empty hand waving away a staff member.

For a moment, Lisa expects Yukina to look back at her and see how lonely her expression must seem. All that went into flames when the sound of raucous applause snaps her out of her daze. Yukina meets Lisa's eyes briefly, intense determination fueling the flaring starlight of silver that has captured Lisa's heart multiple times over.

"It's time."

Sayo is the first to make it to Yukina's side. Yet, Lisa finds herself being the only one next to Yukina once they're just about to step on stage. She sneaks in a peek at Yukina and nearly reels back in shock when she notices the reassuring look she's being given. Not a single word is said until the show begins and their introductions are gone through.

And Lisa finds her comfort simply in the presence of the one she loves most.


	10. Then I Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoops

Lisa gasps under Yukina's cool touch. Even despite the previous warning, it still surprises her out of whatever flustered daze she was in. She leans her head back into Yukina's lap from the side of the bed. Her shirt slips off her arms and flops to the ground. Lisa crawls atop Yukina slowly, trembling. She wouldn't say she's nervous anymore. Yukina has done a lot to bring Lisa out of her previous embarrassment and insecurity. It's more like the feeling of Yukina's hands running along her spine and hair is giving her shivers. Though, Yukina always manages to do that to Lisa's body when they're together. 

"May I?"

Funny it's Yukina who asks. Lisa chuckles and brushes away a strand of hair over Yukina's eyes. "The ever-serious Yukina is asking me if I'm okay with skipping practice?"

"Hm... Is that a yes?"

Lisa nods and presses their foreheads together. "Of course."

"Then I will."


	11. Foreheads Touching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping on the train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting on top of these   
> Bear with the insanely short chapters until I'm not on the chopping block  
> gaaahhhhhhhhhh

"Hey, Yukina."

"Hm?"

"How long until our stop?" 

Yukina hesitates before pulling out her phone for the time. "About an hour."

Lisa nods slowly and yawns. She leans against Yukina's shoulder, shutting her eyes. The vibrations of the train and Yukina's mild scent only serve to make Lisa sleepier. "Do you mind?"

"No." Yukina squeezes Lisa's hand lightly. Through the brief touch of their foreheads and the kiss on her cheek, Lisa feels the ghost of a smile on Yukina's lips. 

"Then excuse me..."


	12. Sugar Resupply

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block and tbh MOOD MOOD MOOD MOOD YUKINA IS A BIG MOOD

"Lisa."

"Hm?" The strumming of a bass stops to make way for the soft whispers of Lisa upon the bed behind Yukina. "What's up?"

Yukina's lips press into a thin line and her eyes dart towards the notebook full of scribbled lyrics. It's a long-standing cue for Lisa to read things over and she happily does so. She's always bouncing with excitement to be the first to see Yukina's works. It's an honor she would never take for granted. However, her smile dissipates into her room's silence as she reads further in.

Always, Yukina has given Lisa the impression that even in a difficult state of mind, she can produce lyrics like no one has ever seen. Perhaps it's because it's Lisa that there seems to be something missing compared to the many songs before. Yukina usually writes with the same fire that fuels her, and though it might've been toned down in some songs like Hidamari Rhodonite (and Lisa flushes just remembering it) or Kiseki, it doesn't make the song any lesser than others. Is it gone?

Even if the lyrics are problematic, Lisa backpedals from saying it aloud. She chews on her lip and stares hard at the notebook. It won't change the fact. Sadly, those words will always remain as the most Yukina can manage from herself. Lisa brushes a thumb along the page. She's not that great at lyrics herself. Lisa can't REALLY offer Yukina anything of use here. She's about to say it when the Yukina suddenly shuts the book.

"It's not enough."

Lisa wraps her arms around Yukina tight, nuzzling into her neck. "You should take a break."

Yukina turns to lay her head on Lisa's lap. Her eyes flutter closed as she sighs. It's a bit of a shock to see it happen without a single protest but Lisa isn't about to complain. She runs her hands through Yukina's silky hair, reveling in the purr she receives. 

Always, Lisa is happy to indulge Yukina until her fire is refueled.


	13. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think of it as a confession song but I liked the idea that Yukina wouldn't want to spoil the moment by performing it in front of everyone. Instead, it's between the two of them and done subtly.

Lisa can't count how long it's been since she's seen Yukina play the guitar. Perhaps it would be around the same time Yukina suddenly sought music for her career path. Hearing it now makes it feel rather special, even if it's just sitting in Yukina's room, softly singing to nostalgic songs. 

They almost never get this kind of downtime but the rain is heavy and it would be troublesome for Lisa to simply go next door. On top of that, they've long tired out their rehearsal time. There wouldn't be any lives for a few weeks as they'd literally just finished one the other day. What's left is a lot of time that neither of the girls really know what to do with. Yukina being adamant on practicing has brought her to pick up her guitar and start singing whatever comes to mind. 

Lisa leans against Yukina's shoulder, gazing at the nylon strings of the guitar.

"What song is this?"

"It's not a song." The strumming stops and the patter of the rain fills the void left behind.

"Play me a song." Lisa snuggles in closer, shutting her eyes with a smile. 

Yukina frowns as she thinks. "Okay."

A few moments pass full of tentative attempts at finding a rhythm, but Yukina eventually finds one. It's a slower and simpler song compared to the previous ones. It even threatens to put Lisa to sleep before Yukina can begin singing. The lyrics are shy when they come that some part of Lisa might've thought that they were her imagination. Sweet and soft. Two words that don't normally associate themselves with Yukina's music but this...is something else. A love song, maybe?

When the song finishes, Yukina lets the guitar slip down to the ground. She lays Lisa, who all but fell asleep on her shoulder, down on the bed and presses a butterfly kiss on her cheek. 

A sigh escapes Yukina's lips as she watches the dark clouds fester from out the balcony door. 

"Sun-kissed Rhodonite, hmm?"


	14. Close to my Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When writer's block strikes, rely on your girlfriend (and night walks)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I delayed this chapter for too long but ugh projects and tests everywhere I need a nap

Yukina wasn't sure why she left. She simply wasn't getting anywhere with her song. When the sweets and cat pillow cuddles ran dry, she followed a whim to go on a walk until inspiration struck. By the time she thought to go back due to the sheer ridiculousness of her actions, she was already outside under the summer stars. She took a deep breath as she stepped off the porch.

If Lisa or Father catches wind of this, I'd be long dead, Yukina mused. The thought kept her feet moving along the dim streets at a hurried pace.

Cars rarely passed Yukina by, let alone people. Midnight killed a sleepy town so well, the quiet gave Yukina chills. If Lisa were with her... Yukina glanced at the time and sighed. 12:17 A.M. Then came a call notification.

Lisa.

"Yukina? Where are you? Your lights are on and I've been waiting for a while."

"Don't worry. I'll be up soon." Yukina finally stopped in front of Lisa's house after having walked a full circle around the block. She peeked at the balcony and smiled when she saw Lisa leaning against the railing while gazing into Yukina's room. "I was just thinking about you."

"Huh!?" Lisa's phone slipped from her fingers and Yukina had to hold back a chuckle as she watched Lisa struggle to catch it. "Jeez! You say some surprising things."

"I apologize. I simply enjoy having you close at heart."

"Yukina! What the heck!"


	15. Gentleness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy AU but poor Yukina got hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hoh! Does anyone want the list for all the 46 chapter titles?

"You shouldn't be so reckless during battles," Lisa scolds while wrapping Yukina's torso in bandages. She rips the end of her clerical robes to hold them in place. 

Yukina scoffs at the warning but holds her tongue. There's no point in protesting when she's injured and in the wrong. Her technique needs more work so that this doesn't happen again. Her recklessness is just a part of the many things to be improved upon by the next mission. If Lisa heals her wound, Yukina should be able to train later in the night when they're out of the forest or have set up camp. 

"I know that look." Lisa crosses her arms and frowns. "No training today or tomorrow. You need to take a break." 

"I'll be fine."

"The cuts are pretty deep. Those bandits really got you. So, please?"

Yukina sighs and leans back into a tree. "Alright."

Lisa's eyes scan Yukina's face for a moment, lingering even as she dips down to place a gentle kiss over the bandages. Her fingers brush against the spot once she pulls away, and she laughs when she feels Yukina's slight tension beneath her hands. Yukina doesn't quite show it on her face but the way her eyes don't meet Lisa's is enough to see how flustered she is. Lisa brings a hand up to Yukina's cheek and brushes it with her thumb.

"A... Are you going to heal me?"

"Ah! Yes! Of course!"


	16. Matching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date? To the mall? Oh n o

"A date?"

To her credit, Lisa doesn't stumble on her words like before when she confirms. Her steps along the path to school remain sure and steady, even. "Since there's no practice, we should go to the mall! There's something I need to get anyway and we haven't gone out together in a while. Please?"

Yukina purses her lips and sighs. "Well, alright."

"Yay!"

"It's nothing to be that excited about." Though Yukina can empathize just a bit. It HAS been a while since they've gone on a date and the greedy part of her had thought about asking Lisa before. Count on Lisa to voice what Yukina's self-control won't. It's a good thing. 

Lisa pouts, squeezing Yukina's hand tighter. "That's what you say but you look happy."

"Do I?"

"Your smile says it all, Yukinya."

Taken aback, Yukina turns her face away. She's smiling? 

"We should hurry."

"Yeah, yeah."

~~~~

A part of Yukina regrets telling Lisa to take her time with looking for whatever it is she's looking for, though maybe that's Yukina's own fault for not considering this very likely possibility. While Lisa isn't pushing her luck, Yukina is certainly growing tired from walking so much in a matter of two hours. Hell, she's not even sure what they're supposed to be looking for other than new clothes. The array of colors and designs seem to blur together now. 

"Hmm... You're cute in a lot of things but nothing feels right." Lisa hums and sighs, taking Yukina's hand again. "Man..."

"I don't really need new clothes yet anyway. Why don't we go look for what you need?"

"Mhm. It's right around here." Lisa tilts her head towards the store and grins. "See?"

Yukina blinks once she turns around and takes a good look at the display. "You... Jewelry?"

"Wait here, okay?"

"Alright." A bit of a strange thing but that's none of Yukina's business. She makes her way to the railing, peering down to the ground floor from the third. The brief respite is nice. At least it's better than being pulled from rack to rack to try something new she has no interest in. Lisa's taste goes unchallenged but Yukina doesn't quite mix as well. Yukina shuts her eyes and yawns. What an exhausting day.

It's too noisy to rest, sadly, and there's nowhere for Yukina to sit so she's rather thankful that Lisa is quick to come back. She doesn't quite notice the arrival, however, until she feels something cold against her neck. 

"There! Now we match!" Lisa steps back and watches intently as Yukina takes in what has just happened. 

It's a necklace with a silver cat charm. Yukina's fatigue melts away when she realizes it and she quickly checks the matching golden cat that Lisa has. 

"Thank you, Lisa. Is this really what you wanted to come here for?"

"Yeah. I saw it one day and I thought you'd really like it so I ordered us matching ones. Um... It's also a bit of an excuse to go on a date."

Yukina chuckles. "You don't need an excuse to ask me out."

"Ahaha, um... Anyway! Shall we go get some food? I'm feeling kinda hungry."

"Of course."


	17. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminiscing the first time Yukina has sung a soft song  
> because  
> i'm dying of a fever and this isn't gonna be r18 nope nope

The first time Lisa heard Yukina sing. Well, admittedly, it's a memory that's always in the back of Lisa's mind when she hears Yukina on stage. The first time wasn't nearly as flashy as performances now with a big screen and spewing flames and raging crowds in packed venues. In a way, perhaps. To Lisa then, it might as well have been. 

"Lisa? Lisa?"

"Yeah, huh?"

Yukina frowns, setting the music sheets down on a pillow. "Are you okay?"

"Just reminiscing." Lisa stretches out at the foot of her bed and yawns. "It's been a while since I've heard you sing like that. It kinda makes me sleepy."

"Has it been that long?"

"Well, I remember it from the first time I heard you sing as kids. Without the guitar, but same smell!"

Yukina nods slowly. Her eyes examine the instrument in her lap as though it isn't hers. "Should I sing to you like this more?"

"Yukina! What's with that!"


	18. "Come Here"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because everyone has bad days. Some of us are just very lucky to have the ones that make us happy

Yukina isn't the best with feelings, though it's quite embarrassing to say as both a high school girl and a songwriter. She finds herself trembling and turning her back when things get too emotional. She has as much of a grasp on her outbursts as she has on the thin string of hope that she'll really be okay as she is. For those reasons, she freezes with a chill down her spine and a pit of nausea in her stomach when Lisa suddenly begins to cry. 

No warning. No particular event happening. Lisa simply came home from her part-time job looking more tired than usual. Yukina had been waiting for her at the time because they were supposed to practice but if Lisa was unwell, of course it wasn't going to happen. The health of the bandmates takes priority. Or so Yukina reminded herself when she instinctively rushed to give Lisa a very awkward pat on the shoulder and offer to take the night off. 

"We can't just put off practice," Lisa had protested each chance she got. When they'd finally sat down on Lisa's bed after a rather "unique" dinner experience, it was silent. Just a long oppressive silence. 

It isn't as though Yukina has no idea what to do. She gives Lisa space as she's learned to do over the years of friendship they've had. No, it isn't a loss for what to do. The big issue would have to be the void of life in the room. The nightly noises contribute well to making the situation less uncomfortable but... Yukina is used to bathing in Lisa's golden glow, and she can really feel that dependency with that light having gone cold.

Lisa bends over, crying softly at the edge of the bed with her legs propped up and catching the falling tears. Her makeup smearing, her pathetic gasps for air, and her wild mane of hair getting stuck to her face just serve to make Yukina feel, well, horrible. Confused. Helpless. Music is her strength, not these messy emotions. But it's Lisa. Yukina has to try. So she takes Lisa's hand and spreads her arms.

"Come here."

The chill makes way for something nice with Lisa in Yukina's arms. Even despite the wetness and being hit with a rushed charge, that is. Yukina sighs into the embrace and lets her hands fall to Lisa's waist. She may not be the best at emotions, but she's content with getting at least this much across.


	19. "I'm sorry! Give me a second!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you squint really hard, you'll see that Yukina is really trying to be thoughtful

It's not too often that Yukina has to pick up Lisa from dance practice. In fact, she can probably count the number of times she's done so on one hand. Lisa insists that Yukina go home after classes, and normally, Yukina would comply. It's just that now Roselia is on the clock for their next live and because this practice barely lines up to their practice, it's fine to wait.

It's fine. Except Lisa is running late. That's why Yukina decides to interrupt the practice and enter the clubroom. There's only so much time for them to squeeze in a quick dash to Circle. The urgency has Yukina's gaze scouring the large space before her for the familiar brown of Lisa's hair. There's relief in hearing the debriefing of schedule for the next practice during the search. It means that Lisa, standing in formation at the front left, can catch up just in time. 

"Please hurry, Lisa," Yukina murmurs. She leans against the doorframe, impatience bringing her arms across her chest. At the call of dismissal, she looses a sigh.

The members disperse into a mesh of school bags, clothes, and people along the sides of the room. Lisa takes a moment to glance at Yukina and gesture to wait. "I'm sorry! Give me a second," she mouths as she jogs through the crowd.

There's not much to do BUT wait. Luckily, it really doesn't take all that long. Yukina pushes herself up onto her feet and nods her greeting to Lisa when she arrives, panting and barely holding on to her belongings. 

"I'm so sorry! Yukina!" 

"You didn't change."

"I can change at the studio. Come on!"

Yukina reaches for Lisa's bag and carries it over her free shoulder. "Change on the way. Hurry up."

"Huh? Wait! You're walking so fast! Yukina!"


	20. "Come Closer."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready in the morning is kind of a headache and kind of a gay opportunity

"How do I look, Yukina?"

The same? Yukina can't really say that though. She's had enough morning headaches to know better, even if it's just the truth. Lisa's hairstyle and make-up never change too much - at least not in Yukina's eyes. She's as cute as she was yesterday and the days before that, even more so since she's just wearing her school uniform.

"Fine."

Lisa faces her back to the mirror and pouts. "Just fine?"

Yukina takes a deep breath. Her move determines her morning. "Come closer so I can see."

Lisa briefly looks over Yukina's expression then stalks towards the bed. Shyness swirls in her silver eyes as she kneels down. 

A tense silence ensues as Yukina 'examines' the little details of Lisa. Her hands reach out to brush the stray locks of Lisa's hair behind her ear. No matter how many times they're tampered with, they never seem to change place. They're still as soft as the rest and Yukina smiles at this. She would never admit it to Lisa, but her question is just an easy excuse to do this. Even if it never happens, Yukina's answer will never change.

"You look cute today."


	21. Drying Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa's hair is floofy and who doesn't want to touch it?

It's probably no secret anymore that Yukina's favorite thing to do is play with Lisa's hair. Fluffy, silky, and honey-scented - Yukina really can't get enough of it. That being said, when Lisa comes over for the night, she likes being the one to brush Lisa's hair when she's allowed the chance.

The best opportunity is always after a shower. 

Yukina grabs Lisa's brush from the top of the drawer and runs her finger over the bristles. For such a small brush, one would think it'd snap in all that hair, huh? Yukina would probably get lost in the routines that Lisa does. She gets a slight headache just hearing about it. 

The door clicks open and Lisa peers in through the crack before coming in. Her hair's wrapped in a towel with a few stray strands dripping onto her oversized T-shirt. Yukina eyes the towel for a moment then drops her gaze to Lisa's sheepish expression.

"Sorry I took so long. I started to doze off."

"You...did?"

Lisa shrugs and sits down near the foot of the bed beside Yukina. "Do you want to dry it today too?"

A nod.

"Okay." Lisa shuffles onto her knees as she reaches under the bed. Pulling up the dryer, she gestures at the towel. Yukina loosens it slowly and sets it down at the side of the bed. All of Lisa's hair flops against her back in a clump already beginning to drip water, wafting the scent of her shampoo.

Lisa hands over the dryer. "By the way, did you hear that Rinko's going to have her next competition soon?"

Yukina switches the power on and begins the process. "Is that so?"

"She never told you? I know Ako was really excited for her!"

"When is it?"

"Umm... In, like, a month? Maybe I should ask her about it tomorrow."

"That would be good. Does Sayo know?"

"I think so!"

"You should let her know to be sure."

"Right, right!" Lisa leans her back closer toward Yukina, her lips curling up at the feeling of Yukina's hands in her hair. "Oh, and a new shop opened up last week. I couldn't go because of work and dance, so let's go tomorrow? I want to see what they have. I hear it's very cheap."

"Okay. We have time before practice."

"Hey, Yukina?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you."

Yukina's hands stop and she blinks in surprise. That's certainly random but...not unwelcome.

"Mm. I love you too, Lisa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is done and I'm finally not racked with a fever so expect faster updates...hopefully. I think I'm going to do some other works first? We'll see


	22. Ponytail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short continuation of the previous one

"By the way, Lisa..." Yukina stops her brushing despite some patches of hair still not fully smoothed out. Her fingers wrap gently around the ends of it, feeling the cool wetness soak onto her.

"Mhm? What's wrong?"

"How do you tie your hair?"

Lisa's brows furrow. "Um... I guess I just tie it like anyone normally would...?"

"Do you have a tie?"

Lisa cranes her neck to meet Yukina's eyes briefly before she begins to look around the room. "Somewhere. Why? You want to tie it up now?"

Yukina nods. "I just think it'll be easier to brush all your hair that way."

"Pfft. You're weird."

"Weird?" Yukina frowns. Is it weird to want some efficiency? The faster it's brushed down well, the faster they can go to bed. Or, well, it'll give Yukina more playing time.

"Hm~. Just a bit."


	23. Hug!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sushi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer school! Headaches! Want to cry because Yukina that's a big mood!

How to care for a sad person.

1\. Lay a futon on the floor.

Yukina drags a spare futon from her closet and spreads it across the floor. The disuse sort of shows on the fold marks, but it'll do. 

2\. Pick up person who is feeling bad.

A challenge. Yukina has never considered herself a particularly fit person to handle something like that. Her results in P.E. reflect her lack of effort. Not wanting to hurt Lisa, Yukina lifts with all her might, stumbling only a little on the futon. Lisa shouldn't be heavy for someone her age and height, but to Yukina, she's about as heavy as a concrete brick.

Lisa doesn't comment much on the way other than a mumble that Yukina must've missed.

3\. Place person on futon.

Easy enough. Yukina's arms beg to be done with the brief labor. Even then, Lisa is very steadily lowered onto the futon.

4\. With futon, roll them into sushi.

Yukina's not much of a chef type, but she has an idea of how she should roll the futon. She wraps the sides around Lisa snugly, hoping it isn't too loose or too tight.

5\. Feed your gloomy sushi with a big hug.

Well, it took a moment's hesitation but Yukina follows through with a light embrace from behind. She buries her face into Lisa's shoulder and allows the 'sushi' to lean against her.

6\. Your happy sushi is ready.


	24. Sneeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you sneeze, it could mean that someone, somewhere, is talking about you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And also, sneezing twice (according to Claudine and Maya) can mean someone is bad-mouthing you  
> To me, sneezing twice just means good luck

"Imai-san."

Lisa lifts her head with a smile flashing towards Sayo. "Yeah? What's up?" She turns around and nearly gets burned by the tray of cookies in Sayo's mitted hands. 

For her part, Sayo reels back, eyes wide. She sighs. "Excuse me."

"Ahaha. No, it's okay. You're looking for the bags, right?"

"Yes. The ribbon as well. You can put the next batch in. I'll let these cool while I fetch the supplies."

Lisa glances at the countertop to where she's been cutting out the cat cookies Yukina likes so much. "Um... It'll be a bit more until then. Everything should be where they usually are in my room."

"You must really love baking for Minato-san."

Taken aback, Lisa can only blink at Sayo. That's certainly not something she'd expect Sayo to say all of a sudden. Lisa wants to retort, but she really can't when she can tell her face has gotten hot.

"Mhm. I do. It's fun, and I like seeing her happy."

"I'm sure she appreciates the care you give her."

"Aww, Sayo!"

~~~~~~~~~~

Yukina turns her head to sneeze, nearly crushing her sheet music in the process.

"Yukina-san, are you okay?" Rinko lowers her own sheets and reaches a concerned hand towards Yukina's shoulder.

"I'm fine. From the top."


	25. Skeptical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa's devotion will never go unnoticed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was difficult to juggle on. Hopefully, it won't be the case for the next chapter

When Roselia began, Yukina hadn't thought twice about Lisa's actions. As childhood friends, she wanted to trust that Lisa would be okay without much supervision. It took a while. A while too long.

Yukina was simply trying to see the new pick Lisa had picked out when she noticed the bandages around Lisa's fingers. For all her asking, Lisa brushed her off with a chuckle, saying, "I just got careless while cooking."

From that moment on, Yukina paid further attention to Lisa's hands when they met up each morning. Soon furtive glances turned into open inspections and Lisa always had an excuse. Cooking. Make-up mishap. Paper cuts. Stray cat. Mysterious appearance in the morning. Yukina couldn't keep track of them all. By the time Roselia had reached three months, Lisa's fingers were a tapestry of cuts. She had the hands of a bassist that fit the standard of a top musician.

Yukina should've felt happy about that. Lisa was doing so much and IMPROVING. She was more than worthy of being a part of Roselia, and Yukina couldn't be more proud. Still, there was doubt. While maybe some of those excuses might've been true, certainly not all of them were. Lisa was the type to devote herself. That fact was undeniable even before Yukina had the thought to start a band, and she would be lying if she'd said that it wasn't part of why she took Lisa in.

But that trait can be destructive.

As Yukina looks over the sleeping face of her Lisa, she presses her lips against Lisa's wounds. Proof of Lisa's devotion to Yukina - to Roselia - is what these cuts are. Elation and guilt sweep over Yukina's heart such that she squeezes Lisa's hand in a silent apology.


	26. Infirmary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina is as tired as me and Lisa is not happy

Lisa paces impatiently in front of the door that separates her from Yukina. Her eyes are forcing themselves shut and her body is trembling, but today is too important for rest. Nothing else plagues her mind like the results of Yukina's treatment. She practically flings herself onto the bedside when the doctor opens the door and lets her enter.

"Only time will tell," everyone says. Only time. Not the doctors, not the way Yukina's eyes flutter at Lisa's touch, and most certainly not Lisa. Lisa presses her forehead against the back of Yukina's limp hand.

"Yukina," she croaks, biting her lip.

Yukina dips her head. "Lisa..."

"How are you feeling?" Dull silver hair is swept up as Lisa presses a hand on Yukina's forehead then cheek. "Are you still hurting?"

"No. Only a little."

"Oh, thank goodness," murmurs Lisa over and over as she wraps Yukina in a hug. "I was so scared. What do I keep telling you about pushing yourself! See? I don't know what if you'd really gotten yourself into trouble."

"I'm sorry." Yukina caresses Lisa's hand with her thumb. "I'll be more careful. I don't know what I'd do either if I found out you stayed with me the entire time in this place."

"Recover like you ought to do."

"How can I recover when you're hovering over me like a mother?"

"I am NOT!"

Yukina cracks a smile and shakes her head. "Thank you for watching over me."


	27. Under Covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehe cover artists under covers

Lisa is full of crazy ideas sometimes. Yukina doesn't mind humoring her though. It really has been a long time since they've built pillow forts.

"Hey, Yukina," Lisa calls. "Where are the spare blankets? The big fluffy ones that we use in winter."

"Are they not where we usually leave them?"

"No. Maybe I misplaced them. I'll check the other rooms."

Yukina piles on an old plush to complete the walls of the fort. Admiring her handiwork, she slips through the entryway and lays on the comforter that serves as the floor. Her eyes shut for a moment until she hears Lisa's hurried footsteps approaching.

"Heave ho!"

The white blankets are thrown over the walls. Yukina lifts herself up to help Lisa secure the roof, and that settles it. Their fort is complete. Now that it is, Lisa squirms her way to Yukina's side, laughing like she just heard the best joke in her entire life.

"You look so content and cute."

Yukina raises a brow. "Do I?"

"You do." Lisa snuggles in closer with a low hum. "I miss doing these kinds of things with you."

"I do too."

"I'd say we should do this with the others too, but Sayo might really go insane."

"She has lost a bit of her edge with..."

"Oh, Tsugu. Right. Oh, so, then we SHOULD do this with the rest of Roselia."

"I never said that."

"You implied it!"

Yukina shakes her head. "It's more comfortable with you only."

Lisa sputters and buries her reddening face into Yukina's shoulder. Yukina, in turn, wraps her arms around Lisa's waist. Certainly, this time with Lisa is what brings her such contentment.


	28. Back to Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like mafia aus. So I wrote a shitty rendition of one

When Yukina allowed Lisa to accompany her on this meeting, she must've been out of her goddamn mind. It's too late for regrets now, though, and Yukina grimaces at the "what-ifs" racing through her mind as she races through the alleyways. The sound of Lisa's gun firing keeps her grounded as does the pounding of their feet.

It shouldn't have been Lisa to come. It should've been Sayo. Sayo is better suited for this type of risk, but Lisa was insistent and Yukina trusts her. That doesn't bear any real excuse though. It's Yukina's fault that Lisa is being put in this situation. She takes her phone and begins to frantically search for Sayo's contact.

That's in vain too.

"Yukina, wait!"

Skidding to a halt, Yukina blinks at the wall right in front of her. She turns right around towards Lisa.

"Dead end," she murmurs.

Lisa tugs at Yukina's sleeve, glancing nervously behind her. "I'm all out, ahaha. I'm sorry."

"Hide behind me. I'll get us through this."


	29. Running to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina probably can't live without Lisa let's be honest

The sun begins to set and Yukina's patience is really running thin. Lisa's train is late on the day she's due to come home after months of being away. Even Rinko and Sayo are looking restless as they talk about NFO on the bench right next to Yukina and Ako.

"What time is it?" Yukina asks.

Sayo lifts her head, checking the tracks, then answers, "6:43. She'll be here soon, Minato-san."

"Ako didn't hear anything about Lisa-nee's train being THIS late," Ako sighs. Her cheery face morphs into a pout with the reminder.

"Neither have I. Perhaps we simply have the time wrong. Ah, never mind."

Yukina blinks for a second at Sayo then turns around at the sight of the train coming into the station. It took this long and it gave her this much time to prepare, but Yukina still finds herself glued to her seat as she watches everyone file out of and into the train. It's until Lisa stumbles into view barely keeping her things in her hands that Yukina stands up.

Ako is the first to rush into Lisa's arms.

"Lisa-nee!"

"Ako! I'm back! Did you miss me?" Lisa laughs as Ako clings tighter and Yukina can only stare at the mirth in her eyes. It's an undeniable fact that Lisa shines bright, but maybe being deprived of her warm smile makes the glow seem all the brighter. The moment she lifts her head, Yukina is already racing towards her with her arms open.

"Lisa."

An audible "oof" leaves Lisa's mouth as she stumbles backward on the platform. She brings her hand up and strokes silky tresses of silver hair.

"I'm home, Yukina."


	30. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's too early for this

The unfamiliar vanilla scent of the sheets woke Yukina earlier than she'd like. At first, she thought she was still dreary from sleeping, but as her eyes got used to the darkness and her hands didn't reach a cat plush, she knew that was just a tiny bit of wishful thinking. She was never one for outings that didn't relate to her music. Even back then, she only knew her own and Lisa's bed. It'd be obvious to anyone that it was Lisa's idea to come here for their "couple's trip" as she put it.

Maybe it was some sense of homesickness that caught up to Yukina. She huffed at the idea and turned over in the bed, facing Lisa. It was always odd to not see Lisa smiling. At least, it seemed that way to Yukina. Ako had her way of reminding Yukina that Lisa held a special place for Yukina in her heart.

Maybe that was why it felt wrong to see a troubled look on Lisa's face.

Yukina glanced about the room although there wasn't anyone to look on. A small part of her huffed at her own embarrassment. Then she leaned down, eyes shut, and kissed Lisa's forehead.

"Hm..." Dull silver eyes blink up at Yukina in mild confusion and chance a glance toward the windows overlooking the city.

"Good morning, Lisa."

Lisa breathes a soft "oh" into the space between them. Her head lowers back down to the pillow and she yawns. "Morning. What time is it? Isn't it too early?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm?" Snuggling closer, Lisa shuts her eyes once more while mumbling. "You should sleep. You'll be tired..."

Yukina smiles and kisses her again. "Indeed."


	31. Piggyback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate that I forgot about this

"Just a little further," Lisa had promised. But despite Yukina's best efforts, she found herself bent over on the sidewalk as the others ran on ahead of her. She wasn't fit for running the required assignment, and while she was determined to get it over with as soon as possible, she couldn't bring herself to keep going. She needed air and water.

Lisa must've taken notice because in a few seconds, Yukina heard her name being called not too far ahead.

"Are you okay, Yukina?"

Yukina opened her mouth to respond, then swallowed her rude retort down her dry throat and shook her head. She hadn't the energy to play smartass with Lisa. It wasn't going to get her water.

Lisa frowned and glanced up and down the street. She then bent down, motioning for Yukina to climb on.

For maybe a split second, Yukina really wanted to marry her.


End file.
